


Matching Scars

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Mild Language, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: After taking a nasty fall on patrol, Ladybug and Chat Noir both have a scar adorning their faces. When circumstances dictate they will figure each other out eventually they decide to reveal their identities to each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	Matching Scars

Ladybug and Chat Noir never had any lasting injuries from being transformed, if anything their bodies had only improved, growing faster stronger and more resilient. The miraculous Ladybugs can only do so much though, especially when there’s no akuma causing the damage. The two heroes were vigilantly patrolling on the rooftops of the Parisian skyline, at least so it seemed to anyone but the teens. Tag was a common enough occurrence between the two of them, especially since their winter break gave them both some much needed time off.

Ladybug was only a few meters ahead of Chat, but he was quickly gaining ground, her yo-yo gave her the speed advantage for sure but tonight he had a new tactic which was proving quite fruitful. In a foot race, Chat was much faster than she was and tonight he augmented his normal run by using his baton and extending it to give himself an even more powerful jump. Now right on her tail he just needed one good launch and…

“Got you!” He cried pouncing on the spotted hero. The two of them would have normally rolled to a stop safe and sound but the previous week’s icy weather created a slick patch of ice on the flat roof causing both heroes to roll straight off the roof. Laying on the street next to each other they both groaned in pain with clenched eyes from the unexpected tumble. “Not how I planned on winning. Man, my face hurts, how are you fairing m’lady.” Opening his eyes, he slowly got up.

“I think I’m in the same the boat kitty, I must have hit something on our way down.” She cracked open her eyes to see her partner stretching, looking like he’s hurt his back. He turned to her and two things became quite apparent to her. One: he’s got an open wound on his left cheek right beneath his mask about five centimeters long. Two: based off his shocked expression she probably isn’t looking any much better. Walking up towards him she lightly brushes her thumb under the cut. “That looks like it’s gonna scar”

“Shit” he mutters beneath his breath turning his face away from Ladybug. Bringing his eyes back to hers before they fall towards her jaw. He lightly curls up his finger under her chin and lifts her chin turning her head so he can better see the damage. A nasty gash on the right side of her chin just a few centimeters right of center not as long as his cut but slightly wider. “That is not gonna be pretty either.” He paused for a moment before his concerned stare transformed into his cheshire grin “But your beauty is still unmatched bugaboo so don’t worry there.”

“Flirt” she pushed him away lightly thankful that he lightened the mood.

“Ok ok, I need to be serious cause if these do leave scars there’s definitely gonna be some problems.” He said, looking away from Ladybug but unbeknownst to her he was gazing at one of the many billboards of himself that were spread across Paris. “If this scars you will know who I am, and probably very quickly too.”

“So, will you” she let out with a sigh thinking about all the nights he has visited her as Marinette recently and how hard it would be to hide it from him. “Lucky Charm!” she called out throwing her yo-yo into the air and falling into her hands is a mirror. She takes the small mirror and checks her chin for the damage. Sighing she hands it over to her partner “Wanna see your new look kitty?” he hesitantly grabs it before holding up to his face.

“Oh, make up won’t be able to cover this that’s for sure. Want to try your luck?” Handing her back the mirror she takes it and throws it up into the sky, hoping her ladybugs can fix their faces.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” the spotted mirror disappears into a magical red light, but no ladybugs show up. “Of course, I can’t be that lucky” she says turning her head to see that his cut is still there. If she’s got a nasty scar on her chin there’s no way Adrien, model Adrien Agreste, would want to be in a relationship with a girl whose face is quite literally tarnished from a silly game of tag.

“I know how you feel about identities, but I would rather tell you than you figure it out in a few weeks if not sooner.” He had a photoshoot tomorrow night that Alya, Nino and Marinette would be going to keep him company with plans for dinner together afterwards but seeing as he will probably be yelled at for the good portion of the morning from Nathalie and his Father, he doubts he will get much freedom for the rest of the break if ever again.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” She brought her head down, sighing in defeat she suddenly got an evil idea and could not pass up the opportunity. “Let’s talk at my place. You know where it is right?” the confused look her partner gave her only made her smirk grow even wider.

“Um no, not at all.” He said honestly. _Was he supposed to know? Was he just supposed to say yes?_

“Surely my knight in leather hasn’t forgotten where his princess’s tower is.” She feigned being hurt by his confusion and then with a wink she threw her yo-yo in the direction of her balcony which was only a few blocks away from here.

**CHAT NOIR IS RESTARTING PLEASE DO NOT SHUT OFF YOUR CHAT NOIR.**

…

…

…

“WAIT! M’LADY! PRINCESS!”

After landing on her balcony Ladybug opened her hatch and kept it open falling onto the bed and dropping the transformation. Tikki flew from the suit and looked at her chosen with concern. “Are you OK Marinette?”

“Without the magic it is starting to hurt but not badly.” She looked towards her kwami with a slight smirk “How long do you think I have till Chat realizes what happened and makes his way over here?”

Giggling her kwami thought for a moment before looking back at her. “Probably enough time to change into the Lady Noire onesie you just finished, I doubt he will be moving for a few minutes.”

“Good idea” she began pulling out her onesie and was about to open the trap door for her room “Tikki, let me know when he gets here.” She then went to the bathroom and changed.

Dropping onto her balcony, he knew he was right about it being her because the hatch was open, and the lights were on while it was almost midnight. He knocked on the glass trying to be as chivalrous as possible. “Mari? Princess?”

“Come in Chat” she called. He lowered himself into the room before suddenly freezing, the sight before him was something he never thought he wanted but now he never wanted to lose sight of it. Marinette was laying on her chaise in a Lady Noire onesie, made of midnight silk and rather formfitting the electric green on the seams around her neck elbows and waist, her hood was up revealing cat ears but on her face was the fresh cut on her chin that wasn’t there in class last week. This was his lady.

“I think I prefer this version of the black cat to either of our versions with Plagg” he purred at her as he stalked his way to the sight that took his breath away. The light chuckle that escaped her encouraged him slightly.

“Now, now. You know who I am and apparently I’ll know who you are in a few weeks, but you’re not making me wait that long are you?” she shot back with a slight smirk, her nervousness still on display with slight fidgeting but it was lost on him.

“Now that I know who you are I can tell you that even if we decided to not tell each other that wouldn’t have lasted us very long. Claws in” with the green light flashing over him Adrien was left standing in his Ladybug pajama bottoms but shirtless. While Adrien gave Marinette a sheepish smile, open wound right under his cheekbone, her face went through the roulette of fear, awe, happiness and ogling at his muscled _shirtless_ chest.

“I’ll have you know that while I prefer Adrien as a holder, I did like your outfit’s simplicity pigtails.” The little black god said as he floated away from the teens and towards Tikki who sat on her desk watching the whole interaction.

“Hey!”

“Thanks, Plagg. The braid was a nice look on me.”

“Well Marinette. What do you think about this, me being Chat Noir?” He was hoping for a good response but given how she could not get more than a few sentences out at a time when they were together as civilians he was scared.

“Give me one second.” Marinette promptly threw her face in a pillow and screamed for a solid ten seconds into it to muffle what pterodactyl screech was coming out of her mouth. “I can’t believe it! The love of my life has been flirting with me for over a year now and I’ve been rejecting him for his other half! And I ruined your career by playing a stupid game of tag. Your father is gonna ground you and then you won’t go to school and then I won’t be able to see you we won’t be able to date in public until you go to college and-“

“Marinette, please calm down. You said a lot that we should talk about so can we take this bit by bit?” Pulling the pillow to try and cover her quickly reddening cheeks she gave a quick nod and looked at him expectantly. “So, you’re not mad that it’s me?”

Shaking her head she pulled the pillow down holding it tightly to her chest. “I’m honestly glad it’s you. Chat’s charms were breaking through and I felt bad because I had a crush on you and didn’t like the feeling of crushing on two different guys.”

“I feel the same way honestly. You’re amazing Marinette and I think if I met Ladybug a week after I met you she wouldn’t have stood a chance against you.” He gave her one of his megawatt smiles and she melted almost instantly. “Moving on, I don’t know what will happen with my modeling career but he won’t blame you for it cause Adrien was in his room ever since he had dinner tonight and won’t leave until his shoot tomorrow evening.” He said that last bit oozing with sarcasm ending with a wink.

Seeing more Chat in him let her slip into her Ladybug persona quite easily. “Well than how did you get such a nasty cut Mr. model?”

With the same coyness that she gave he responded in kind “I’m not really sure, I did take a nasty fall after my shower but I didn’t think anything of it. And what about you, clumsy girl? How could you have possibly hurt yourself so badly?”

“Why I have so many stairs in my house that I was bound to get a scar from falling on them sooner or later I guess the corner of my desk isn’t as soft as a landing as a pillow or chest of a friendly model.” Both parties busted out laughing at their fake scenario.

“As for my future as a model, it was always limited. I was likely to be replaced before I turned twenty-five, I don’t know if my father will make me continue my modeling but I can promise you this, I won’t be taken out of school for this. I will put up a fight to stay by your side.” He was proud of himself for the resolve he had to stand up for to his father and based on Marinette’s expression so was she.

Marinette’s eyes suddenly widened like he’s never seen before. “I’ve kissed you twice! And I can’t even remember one of them.” She said sounding truly defeated at that.

“At least you remember our first kiss” he mumbled with a pout on his lips which Marinette replied with a light chuckle. His pout suddenly turned to a smirk “Why don’t we create a new memory tonight.”

With two sets of eyes both so full of love they leaned forward eyes slowly closing as their faces neared each other. The kiss they shared was soft, sweet, gentle but not short either. When they broke apart the love that was in their eyes moments ago grew even more than either one could have imagined.

“Just so you know Alya and Nino have been trying to set us up for a while and while I’m not sure about Nino, I know Alya will be furious that we can’t tell her how we got together.” So, they sat together in comfortable conversation about how blind they were about their identities and their romances until it was nearly two in the morning. Chat Noir left her room, cheek looking good as new thanks to miraculous glamour. Apparently, it was common for scars to need to be hidden by magic because of how identifiable they were even many centuries ago.

Adrien was correct about how his morning would treat him. He was examined by a doctor and since the cut looked clean the doctor simply wiped it with an alcohol wipe and put a bandage on it that would have to stay for the next few hours. His father yelled at him for five whole minutes, a new record for him showing emotion in one sitting. His photoshoot for tonight would be changed in theming but not cancelled. Nathalie simply told him to be more careful.

Marinette on the other hand was cooed over by her parents for almost half an hour until she could convince them that she was fine. Her father eventually switched from concerned parent to teasing parent, both for her clumsiness and because scars are attractive, and she might break even more hearts now. Especially since she’s now Adrien’s girlfriend but they didn’t have to know that quite yet.

When it came time to head to the Agreste mansion where they would be meeting before they headed out for Adrien’s photoshoot, Marinette made her way down to the bakery where Nino and Alya would be waiting. It didn’t take long at all before her two friends saw the cut on her face and began flooding her with concern.

“I swear guys I’m fine, I just tripped going down my stairs and landed against my desk. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” _Thank Tikki and Plagg for there not being much pain even after their transformation dropped_ “Can we just head over to Adrien’s. I don’t want him to head to the photoshoot without us.” Marinette pleaded with her friends who relented but were extra cautious with her, scared she might hurt herself again or underplaying how hurt she was.

When the door to the mansion opened Marinette had to fake shock unlike Alya and Nino who were unprepared to deal with both their best friends having noticeable cuts on their faces. Adrien, instead of explaining how he got hurt, pulled Marinette closer and planted a more than friendly kiss on her lips as he dipped her down towards their friends. If this had happened 24 hours ago, she probably would have fainted instead she kissed him back and enjoyed every second of their kiss. Alya however, did faint into Nino’s arms who gaped at their display of affection before trying to wake his girlfriend.

Pulling away from the kiss Marinette looked over at her now unconscious best friend before turning back to her new boyfriend. “I figured we’d tell them we were together later tonight not as soon as you opened the door, while were all still processing whatever happened here.” She said with a wink as she brushed her thumb across his cut that would be scarred soon thanks to the miraculous magic.

“Sorry couldn’t help it you’re just so beautiful princess” he hooked his finger under his chin and smiled brightly “and now we even have matching scars, it was meant to be.” Finishing off his statement with a wink the couple turned their attention to the passed-out reporter and gawking DJ leading them both to the waiting car.

When Alya finally awoke she was met with the sight of Adrien and Marinette teasing each other as Nino was silently watching them with awe. “Ok” she said quietly her head still reeling from the sight of Adrien with a scar on his face and a couple who she’s been working for almost two years to get together being super cute and coupley together “I know how Marinette said she got her scar but how did you get yours and how did you too end up as a couple seeing as she couldn’t get more than two full sentences out at a time around you yesterday?”

“Easy” the model shot back, his looks not even slightly brought down by the scar on his cheek, if anything it made him look more handsome “Marinette accidentally texted me that she was in love with me, forty-three different versions of a confession sent within a minute.” A chuckle escaped his lips as Marinette buried her head into his chest and groan in embarrassment “After reading all her texts, I called her and realized that I had feelings for her even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I was so happy I tripped and hit my cheek against the open cabinet door but didn’t even feel the pain cause all I felt was love. I assume that’s what happened to Marinette more or less. Right?”

Marinette nodded against his chest and Nino finally found words to speak “Took you long enough dude, I’m glad you two are together. And I guess from now on it will be easy to tell whether photos were taken before or after you got together seeing as you have matching scars.”


End file.
